Worth Fightning For
by Nya8
Summary: Sasuke is an angel whom hates humans and his next mission is to be Naruto's guardian angel. Will he fall in love with Naruto? Will he stop hating humans? Will someone else interfere? Will a dark force interfere? What will happen? Read to find out! (This is my first fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

All these humans are the same. They are all selfish and whinny. They complain about how miserable their lives are but don't see the small beautiful things about life. That is why I hate these humans, not once has any of these humans proven me otherwise. They never show gratitude about anything, they take everything for granted and they just plain down disgust me! Now, I must take care of some kid named Naruto. All I known about him is that he is bullied in school and abused at home, I'm not sure why he's abused or bullied so I gotta ask him that when I meet him. But I gotta teach the kid the righteous path, let him have a shoulder to cry on and all that shit.

_Where the heck am I?_ I looked around me to see fully grown trees and bushes with blooming flowers. There was tall, green grass with weeds blossoming along witth some other flowers. It gave out a peaceful and calm aura quite nice and gentle and completely opposite to humans. But I also saw a few tree stumps which humans probably chopped off. It was things like this that they showed no respect to and didn't appreciate, another reason to hate them. It's probably the middle of summer here on Earth. It has been quite a while since I've been on Earth. I tucked in my wings so I would appear to be a human and started to walk around until I saw a path which lead me to a house. It was just one single house in the middle of what appeared to be a forest. I heard screams and cries of pain erupt from inside the house and some animalistic growls as well. I may hate these humans but I'm not that heartless, plus I was curious.

The only cool thing about my job is that I can dematerialize so I can walk though stuff and the kid can't see me when I'm in this form but I can also materialize but the only person that can see and hear me in this form is the kid.

I dematerialized and walked through the door to see a man kicking a blonde boy whom was on the floor and was coughing out blood. The blonde boy had blood oozing out of three straight, precious lines on each of his cheeks. He was covered in blood and dirt so it was hard to see any on his physical features. But he appeared to be kinda skinny and small framed. There was also a woman trying to pry the man off of the boy as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Stop it! Can't you see he is too injured?! Please leave us alone! We don't need a drunk bastard like you! Get the hell off of him!" the woman hollered as she seethed.

"Whatever, you're both just useless pieces of trash." The man slurred, it was evident he was drunk. He walked towards the door so I quickly side stepped as I saw the man leave and then slam the door as he left.

_What the hell happened to these humans? Since when does this happen so often? I wish it was these two I had to watch over not some other kid whom I still need to find._ The blonde boy stood up as he whipped blood away from his mouth and I finally saw he had crystal blue eyes. He walked over to the woman and hugged her.

"I'm okay mum. Don't worry about me." The boy said as he let tears stream down his face.

"I'm not going to let that bitch hurt you anymore. Sweetie, Naruto, please look at me. You'll be fine." The woman soothingly said.

_Naruto…Naruto! This is the kid I gotta take care of! Oh well, looks like I'm gonna be_ _sticking around for a while. _I saw as the boy got out of the embrace and started to walk up some stairs.

"I'm gonna take a bath. Then I'll go to the park. Is that okay mum?" Naruto asked for permission.

"Its fine sweetie." Naruto's mom replied, "Just be home by supper time." She added.

Naruto went into a room so I walked up the stairs and entered the room after I was him leave. I materialized and looked around to see that against the wall directly in front of the door was a bed with a yellow bed sheet and an orange blanket. The carpet was also orange and the curtains were a bright yellow. Against the wall with the window there was also a bookcase filled with textbooks, novels, comics and mangas. Next to it there was also a drawer. Next to the drawer was a full length mirror. I looked at myself: I was wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt along with black skinny jeans, I had a black shoe with a white shoelace and a white rim on my left foot and a white shoe with a black rim and a black shoelace on my right foot. I had four studded belts, two on either side of my hips and two chains crossed in front of my jeans attached to the loop ring on my jeans. My raven black hair didn't have gel so the back of it reached above my shoulder but below my ear and I had layered side swept bangs that covered my right eye and stuck to my pale skin. I also had a choker and leather bracelets that almost reached my elbows.

I walked over to the bed and lay down on the bed and crossed my hands behind my head. _There was too much orange and yellow in here for my taste but I could get used to it. The only problem is; how will the kid react when he sees me? _With these thoughts in mind I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting

Chapter 2: Meeting

"AHHHH!WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" someone yelled out.

_Who the heck said that?_ I opened my eyes to see a boy with ocean blue eyes, tan skinned and sun kissed hair freaking out.

"Hey, um, I'm Sasuke. I'm your guardian angel and don't yell out 'cause you're the only one that can see and hear me. You'll appear to be crazy." I quickly explained as I rubbed my eyes. I sat up and fixed my outfit.

He was dressed in a unicorn shirt, orange skinny jeans, one white converse shoe on his left foot and a black converse shoe on his right foot. He had bangs that were slightly teased and fell over his left eye and the rest of his hair was layered and a bit teased. _He LOOKS_ _different from all the other ones. But he's the same in the inside._ I quickly rid my face of any emotion.

"I'm Naruto." He whispered.

"I'm not an idiot, I know that. Now answer this: why do people bully you in school?" I said trying not to get annoyed.

"I'm gay, I dress differently, I act weird….Shall I go on?" he asked as he counted off his fingers.

"Are you gonna cry or whine about your life to me?" I asked quite annoyed.

"Nah, I'm going to the park. Want to come?" Naruto invited.

"Anywhere you go, I must go. But I gotta warn you. You won't always see me. I can dematerialize so even you can't see me. But first, tell me a bit about yourself." I stated as I tried to hide any emotion from my voice.

"You already know I'm bullied at school…well, at home I get abused by my adoptive dad and apart from that life is great." He grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"16. You?"

"17."

"Oh well...come on." he said as he left the room and I heard him walk down the stairs. I quickly followed out the door as I caught up to him.

"Bye mum. I'm going to the park!" I heard him yell as I saw him with the front door open ready to leave.

"Ok sweety! Just be back before supper!" Naruto's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok, bye!" He replied. I rushed to the door and stood outside as Naruto locked the door. i followed Naruto as we began to walk in an unpleasant and uncomfortable silence.

"So… um…why are you my guardian angel?" he awkwardly asked.

"You need someone to lead you to the righteous path in life." I said slightly annoyed. That was probably the 20th time I've ever said that. I hate having to sound like such a pure person whom couldn't hurt anything in the world. But I guess that's just the stereotype these humans give us. Another reason as to why I hate humans.

"Well that's dumb." He stated.

_He truly is different….he didn't whine and he doesn't WANT a guardian angel. None of them have been like this in the past._

"Indeed it is dumb. But it's my job so shut up I don't wanna hear you complain." I said bitterly.

"You ain't gotta get so aggressive about it! I get it! Alright, I'll shut up! Sheesh! Some people." He said in disgust and complaint as a small pout was formed on his lips._He's actually kinda cute like that….No! He's a human! They're all the same! Whinny selfish brats!_

"Ok. I know you told me to shut up but can I at least hum?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, fine." I hastily replied.

"Thank you!" he said with a smile.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

We've been walking for about 10 minutes. _WHAT IS HE HUMMING?!_

"Is that….a pop song?" I finally asked in disgust.

"Yeah, so?"

"I gotta show you real music." I stated as I took out my earphones and IPod.

"Katy Perry's music is good!" he protested as he took one of the ear buds and started to hear the song.

"Do you like it?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Its…nice. What's it called?" he asked.

"Damn If I Do Ya, Damn If I Don't by All Time Low." I replied.

"Oh…We're here. The one and only park." Naruto said with enthusiasm. He took off the ear bud and ran over to one of the swings laughing like a maniac all the while.

_He truly is different…_ I let a small smile slip but quickly whipped it away.

"Come on Sasuke! No one else is here. Help push me, please." He pleaded.

"I can't. I can't touch anything or anyone. Unless my human asks me to turn visible to everyone else so I can touch stuff." I stated.

"Sasuke, I here by command you to please turn visible to anyone." Naruto playfully commanded.

I quickly did as he asked and went over to push his swing.

~~~Time Skip~~~

We lay on the grass as we heard music from my IPod. Apparently Naruto likes: Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce the Veil, All Time Low, Metallica, Motley Crue, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Judas Priest, Blood On The Dance Floor and Black Veil Brides.

"Come on, we gotta get home." Naruto said as he stood up.I also stood up and materialized so only Naruto could see me. We started walking to the house and eventually got inside Naruto's room.

_This is the best day I've ever spent with a human. I wish it was always this pleasent to be around humans but after all the shit they've put me through...I doubt this will last long. I have too many scars that these humans have given me, it's one of the reasons I hate them and don't trust them. But this kid seems different he might be able to change my opinion on humans..._

_...end of chapter..._

_I'm not sure what I should write about from this point on so if whomever reads this has any suggestions as to how this story could proceed please leave your ideas in the comments. Thank you very much. Btw to anyone whom is reading this story don't expect a happy ending because I'm planing on making this a bit sad. I'm sick of reading fanfic a that end in 'Happily ever after' so I'm planing on ending it sadly...just a warning._

_Also, I have nothing against pop music I actually hear and enjoy all types/genres of music so if it seemed kind of like I hated pop music when I wrote it, I apologize but in MY opinion it seems like Sasuke isn't the of guy that likes pop music._


	3. Chapter 3: My Life

Chapter 3: My Life

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Faggot!"

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

These are all names that were directed towards me as I walked down the hallway at school. _I understand why they call me a faggot but…whore? I've_ _never been in a relationship! I haven't had my first kiss yet! I'm still a virgin! So why do they call me a whore? I don't understand that._

I continued to walk down the hallway as others continued to throw crumbled papers at me and kept calling me names. I walked to my locker and ripped some papers with the words faggot, slut and whore written on them. I then dumped all my homework inside of my locker and then slammed it shut. I don't have first class since I passed it last year and am not required to take it again.

I went to the hurriedly walked to the school's male restroom and went inside one of the stalls. I locked the door as a silent tear roll down my cheek. I continued to cry until I heard the door creak open. I quickly whipped away my tears and flushed the toilet as I tried to calm myself. I walked out of the stall to see a boy with messy brown hair and red-fang-like tattoos on both his cheeks. He grinned when he saw me as I continued to wash my hands.

"Hey faggot." He said as he emphasized the word faggot. This, is my good friend Kiba. Yeah, he just calmed me a faggot but we joke around like that. I don't really mind when he calls me that since we both know he doesn't mean it in a bad way. It's just his nickname for me and I guess we're just too close to let a silly name break our friendship apart. Besides, it's not like my nickname for him is any nicer. We just joke around like that, unlike when others call me that.

"Hey yourself dogface." I replied. Yup, this is why life is good. When you have friends like Kiba, its hard to be sad and gloomy. He just walks into any room and it seems like your whole day gets brighter. I guess, when he walks into a room it seems like you're in one of those old, funny, joyful musicals. He's just awesome that way and its one of the reasons as to why he's my friend, we both like to see the good side of any situation.

We stood in a heavy silence until we both burst out laughing like maniacs. _Why did we start laughing? I'm not sure…but that's just life I suppose. _

I continued to laugh until I felt tears of laughter roll down my cheeks. I quickly whipped them away and soon I was out of breath. I then finally shut my mouth to try and catch my breath but at that exact moment, I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. It felt strange, yet nice. I widened my eyes in shock when I realized who had kissed me. _Who was the culprit? My good_ _friend Kiba. I mean….WHAT THE HELL?! This is KIBA! My one and ONLY friend! And he's…kissing me! What the heck is wrong with this world!? Since when do friends kiss each other?!_

I roughly pushed Kiba away from me as I saw a shocked expression on his face.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!" I hollered out.

"Well, I sort of like you…" he replied in a whisper and lingered like he had something more to say yet was holding back for some reason. He then continued, "I know we're friends but do you want to be my boyfriend?" he asked this as if his life depended on it.

_If I say yes, I have to make out with my friend whom I don't even have feelings for…but if I saw no, I'll crush his hopes and we'll stop being friends. Should I say yes, or no? I should stay true to myself and say no... But that'll hurt him…maybe I should say yes..., yes, no, yes, no. I don't know what to say!_

I didn't know what to answer. It was all so sudden and I didn't know what to say at that exact moment. I needed more time to think. It felt like when I was taking a test and was on the last question yet had less than ten seconds to answer. I felt plain down pressured.

"So, um, what do ya say?" he asked me once again with a timid expression. I've never seen him like this, he is never shy.

"Kiba, I…"

…end of chapter….

A small little cliff hanger. I feel like this chapter is too short but I'll be uploading a new chapter soon. Thank you to everyone who has read this fan fiction, I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4: Choices

Chapter 4: Choices

"Kiba I….I…I'd love to be your boyfriend." I stammered as a fake smile was plastered on my face. _Why did I just say that?! I was going to say no but then my big mouth moved on its accord and now I'm gonna be my friend's boyfriend! I can't live on like this! I'll die a liar and then the Earth is going to explode! Ok…maybe the Earth WON'T explode but…it's just as bad._

"Really? I…Thanks!" Kiba exclaimed as he kissed me once again. I felt tears threatening to leak at any moment but I tried to hold it back. _I have no one to blame but myself. I chose to say yes, and I chose to not tell him the truth. This is all my fault._

As Kiba released me, I tried to find an excuse to get out of this situation.

"Kiba, I have to…go somewhere." I quickly said. I hadn't found an excuse so I just tried to avoid it all at once.

"Oh, ok. But, can I go with you?" he asked.

"No!" I hastily exclaimed. But quickly added, "It's somewhere I have to go alone. Sorry, I'll talk to you later." I quickly walked out of the restroom and ran down the hallways and turned corner after corner looking for the school's back exit. Once I finally found it, I shoved it open and ran to the park where I sat under a tree and poured my eyes and soul out.

_Why did I start to cry? I'm not sure. No, wait. Actually I know why I started to cry. I was ashamed. But not of someone else, I was ashamed of myself. I didn't have the guts to tell someone no. I didn't have the guts to stand up for myself. I'm just a weak, pathetic, bitch. Nothing more than that, I was a disgust to human kind._

~~Time skip~~

It has been a month since I became Kiba's boyfriend. Nothing really changed between us. But things defiantly changed for me. I always had a nag of guilt deep within me. It's been a month, and I still don't have the guts to break up with Kiba.

It's also been three weeks since Sasuke came into my life. He was like a little black ray of hope that has taught me that life isn't that bad. Although he acts all cold and he can sometimes be a bitchy bastard, he's a nice guy deep down. How do I know this? Take this for example, yesterday it rained and this morning the ground was very slippery and I slipped and fell. I asked Sasuke if he could help pick me up but he refused to help me. How did this bring me hope or help me in any way? It taught me that you don't always need someone's help for every single thing you do in life.

But he can also be a bitchy bastard when he just plain down ignores me. I mean, I'm fine with him ignoring me. After all, I don't want history to repeat itself. I don't want him to fall for me like Kiba did.

But maybe, he isn't the problem, maybe it's me. I guess I like it that he isn't like Kiba or anyone else I know. He doesn't give me any sympathy like everyone else. He just ignores my life problems and talks to me like I don't have any issues. He also isn't afraid to speak his mind. I guess Kiba also wasn't afraid to speak his mind but…Sasuke speaks his mind in a mysterious yet straight forward way. I guess that doesn't make any sense but it makes perfect sense to me.

But I'm not the only one to blame! He is also partially the problem. I mean…just look at him! He has such pale skin and such dark eyes and it contrasts so well, and his hair appears to be so soft. His face is just so symmetrical. How do you expect me to not try to keep him away?!

But it isn't like I like him…I just want to keep him at a distance.

Today is Saturday so Kiba is coming over today in a few minutes. I quickly finished fixing my bed sheet as I heard someone snicker.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked Sasuke as I fixed my pillow's position.

"You're working so hard to impress a human." Sasuke said as the word human rolled off his tongue with disgust. _He always speaks of humans as if they're a bad thing…I wonder why._

"Well, I have to tell Kiba something important so-" I started to speak but was quickly cut out by a new voice.

"What do you need to tell me?" I knew this voice well enough…TOO well. It

"I...well…I have to…break up with you. I can't do this anymore! I can't fake what I don't feel!" I hollered out. I saw tears swelling up in his eyes. I saw him try to fight back his tears but they ended up bursting out anyways.

He ran out of my room and I just stood there. _I can't believe I just broke up with Kiba! He must be so devastated! I hurt his feelings…I'm such a bad person!_

I collapsed onto the ground as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I brought my hands towards my face as I started to sob.

"Sa…Sasuke…" I called out.

"Yeah, what do you need?" he replied as he kneeled down in front of me with no expression what so ever on his face, as usual.

I…I don't know what to do…please, tell me. What should I do?" I asked. Sasuke had also kind of become my mentor, he always gave me advice when I asked for it. But he wasn't like the usual mentors who just told you to do the right thing and all that crap.

"Hn…he seemed kinda sad. I say you just live your life like nothing happened. I mean, you cleaned your room and made food and he didn't appreciate it. It's his loss not yours. But if you really feel bad…just explain everything to him next time you see him…try to make him feel better." He replied after very careful consideration. His advice always made me feel better yet worse at the same time but I knew he spoke truth.

I stood up and whipped away my tears. _I finally had the guts to tell Kiba the truth. I should be happy. But first I need to calm myself down…sketching will do the trick. But next time I see Kiba, I'll try to explain things but I'll also apologize for misleading him…maybe things will work out just fine…_

_-End of chapter-_


	5. Chapter 5: What is this?

Chapter 5: What Is This?

Sasuke's POV

~~~Time Skip~~~

It has been a month since Naruto and that Kiba kid broke up. Thankfully this brat hasn't been depressed or whinny about the fact that Kiba doesn't forgive him. He's been sketching a lot though, he has showed me some of his sketches which are mostly scenery. He sketches the beautiful sunsets that are seen pass by giving the trees a shadowy look. He appreciates the beautiful things in nature. I guess maybe he is different...

I strolled down the hallway looking at the mural as I waited for Naruto to come out of his foreign language class.

I heard the bell ring as kids burst through the doors. I dodged through all the kids until I saw a bundle of bright blonde hair. I tried to dodge papers that were flying all around.

"AH!" I heared someone yelp. That's when I realized it was Naruto. I saw a girl with short pink hair and green eyes smirking and standing next to a dripping Naruto while holding a bucket.

"Come on faggot! Sing! I thought faggots like you had a high pitched singing voice." The girl said as she giggled with another blonde hair girl with pale blue eyes standing next to her.

"Leave me alone Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he clenched his teeth.

"Cone on! Sing! Oh! I know! Sing in Spanish! After all, it is the foreign language you're taking, you should have learned something " the pinkette, Sakura said.

"Fine! If it'll make you stop.." Naruto exclaimed as he paused for a second but then started to sing,"Necesitado, me encuentro Señor. Ayudame a ver, yo quiero saber, lo que debo hacer. Muestra el camino, que debo seguir. Señor por mi bien yo quiero vivir un dia a la vez. un dia ala vez, Dios mio. Es lo que pido de ti,dame

la fuerza, para vivir un dia a la vez. Ayer ya paso, Dios mio, mañana, quizas

no vendra, ayudame hoy yo quiero vivir

un dia a la vez,

tu ya viviste, entre los hombres, tu sabes mi Dios

que hoy esta peor, es mucho el dolor. Hay mucho egoismo, y mucha maldad. Señor por mi bien,yo quiero vivir. Un dia a la vez." As he sang the last words I saw tears build up in his eyes. I understood Spanish so I understand the lyrics and why it affected him. I saw the passion he had put into every single word he had sang, and sang he did with much grace. What he had sang talked about trying to get through life one day at a time. It said how the person was in desperate need of help to get through the day and how they tried to find the right path with help and how times were now worse than before and people stuggled to get past the day. It talked about how there was much selfishness, evil and pain in this world.

The blonde girl had her mouth hanging open after Naruto sang with a dumb struck look on her face. Naruto quickly spun on his heel and and ran like all the evil in the world was after him.

I ran out after him as I saw him running down the road that lead to the forest.

"Naruto, wait!" I yelled out. This kid may not be selfish and whinny but he is very insecure and timid. He's never sang in front of me during these two months that I've been around.

I saw as Naruto came to a sudden stop to catch his breath as I ran up to him. He no longer had tears dwelling in his eyes nor tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I screwed up didn't I?" Naruto asked me. I didn't need a explanation to know what he meant. He thought it a mistake to sing in front of everyone at school, he thought I thought it was a mistake and now he was asking if I was mad at him because of his mistake.

"No. You did good today. I'm proud of you." I said trying to hide any emotion from my voice and face. It was the truth, I've guarded many kids who had been bullied yet none of them had ever had the guts to sing in front of their school. Naruto had impressed me. He was a good kid, I just hope he makes it far in life.

Naruto grinned at my response and we started to walk down the forest road.

I smiled as I saw Naruto chase after a random squirrel we saw. The squirrel ran like hell was after it as Naruto chased it. This kid has softened me yet when he's not around, I'm like my old emotionless self. He always makes stupid yet funny remarks when he gets out of school as if nothing bad happened at school.

Its his way of saying 'I don't give a damn as to what you do to me so hit me with your best shot'. This is what I like about Naruto, he doesn't let all the stuff people do to him get to him, he doesn't act, he actually doesn't care what people say.

Naruto was a ray of bright sunlight that came into my life. He's different from everyone else but not only that, he also makes ME feel different. He's the only human that has sturred any of my emotions. Including ones I never knew existed. Whenever I see him being joyful can't help but grin and be happy yet when he's frustrated or sad, I feel all my emotions stirring at the pit of ny stomach giving me a sickening feeling. But when I just glance at him he makes me erupt with a new emotion I never felt before. Its a feeling as if something was moving in my stomach and then suddenly erupting out.

I don't know this feeling, all I know is that Naruto makes me feel like this and I like this feeling.

...End of chapter...

What could that new emotion that Sasuke has discovered possibly be?

I know some people may not like this chapter yet this chapter is very crucial to everything else that's gonna happen.


	6. Chapter 6: Yes, No, Maybe, So

Chapter 6: Yes, No, Maybe, So

Naruto's POV:

A wave of emotions washed through me as I stared at him. _Maybe I should…no! He's probably straight…but he might not be…What do I do?! Maybe won't reject me…but maybe he will…so I'll ask him! _

I got off of my bed and ran down the stairs and out the door I knew he would follow me. He had no choice…I guess that's a good thing. I walked for a few minutes deeper into the woods and I came to a sudden halt.

"Materialize so anyone could see you, please?" I asked as I stared down at my feet.

"Hn…fine." He replied as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He then continued to speak, "what did you want to talk about?"

That's how we were, without asking we knew when one of us wanted to talk to the other in a serious matter. My way of asking that was by asking him to materialize.

"Sasuke…are you…gay?" I awkwardly asked. But I quickly added to make it seem less needy/desperate, "Are you bisexual?"

I turned around expecting to see Sasuke with a disgusted face but what I turned to face was quite the contrary. Sasuke's cheeks were a tomato shade of red and he stared as his feet as he pushed forward both his index fingers. He raised his head and caught me staring at him and quickly lowered his head again.

"I…um…I…well…um…YES." He awkwardly yelled out but his eyes widened as he placed a hand over his mouth. He quickly composed himself but he still blushed a scarlet red. His face revealed no emotion at all as he continued to speak, "Yes, I'm gay." He revealed.

_He's…HE'S GAY! YAY! I HAVE HOPE! HE'S GAY! I GOT A CHANCE WITH HIM! Wait…do I even like him? He's actually kind of nice to me and he is kind of…cute…yet he can also be a bitch sometimes. So, no, I don't like him. But he's also so nice since he hears me out so…yes. Wait, maybe? I…don't know._

"Oh." That was all I could think of replying. Which only made things more awkward than they already were. I rubbed the back of my neck which I did a lot when I got nervous. I quickly ran back to the house and into my room. I then ran back down the stairs and went into the kitchen looking for my adoptive mother. She wasn't there yet I found a note on the fridge which said '**Naruto, I'm not going to be home for the following few weeks. There is pre made food in the fridge and you could also make your own food. Something came up and I had to leave but I trust that you could care for yourself.'**

I read the note over and over again still not believing it. _No! No! No! No! I'm going to be stuck home alone with Sasuke for a few weeks! Why?! Why not some other time?! Why today?! Oh god, this is going to be so awkward…_

I ran back upstairs and plopped down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling as I heard the front door being softly shut._ Uh oh, Sasuke came back... _I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Seconds later I heard my room's door being opened. I turned my head to see Sasuke standing there staring at me.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke asked, I knew he wasn't asking whether it was me or not. He was asking if I was mad at him or not. It was like our little code which I guess we made without actually speaking of it.

"Yeah…" I cautiously replied. This meant that I wasn't mad or upset simply…surprised.

"I've seen many humans in these past few months yet I think I might be in…love…with one of them." He said with no emotion.

"Oh," I felt pain go through my body. I knew he didn't love me, no one loved me.

He walked over to the bed and put either of his hands on either side of my head. He put one of his legs between my legs forcing me to open my legs a bit and his other leg was on the outer side of my left leg.

"Would you like to know who that special someone might be?" he asked me as I saw a new type of glint on his eyes. This…I had no idea what it meant apart from it being very awkward. He leaned in closer to me until our noses were touching.

"You really can't take a hint." He stated as he let a light chuckle escape his lips. _He's so cute! And he has such beautiful dark eyes…his lips are just so luscious ready to be kissed. I guess I do like him. But he can sometimes be messed up…_

I felt something warm against my lips and my eyes widened in shock when I realized what that warm something was…Sasuke's lips!

He retreated as a smile was placed onto his lips. So many emotions ran through me as I simply stared at him. Our noses were still touching and I saw he was about to get up so I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck holding him down as I leaned up to kiss his lips. Our mouths parted as our tongues battled for dominance. As all this happened one single thought ran through my head; _I've decided. I DO like Sasuke…_

…end of chapter…


	7. Chapter 7: Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 7: Be Careful What You Wish For

*Kiba's POV*

I kicked a pebble down the street, cars' engineers roared all around me. He dumped me…he doesn't feel the same way.

I sighed, my life couldn't get any worse than this; this is hell at its finest.

"You fucking fags!" I heard someone scream.

"Get lost, I don't want to deal with your bullshit." A calm, cool yet stern male voice stated.

"One of the fags talked back, beat 'em!" Someone else commanded, a female voice.

I quietly rushed over to see what the fuss was, before me was a sight I wish I had never seen.

There were a few kids from school; Sakura, Ino, Neji and a kid that tends to call himself The Nine Tail Fox. They were trying to beat up Naruto and another kid, I haven't seen him around…he had raven hair, onyx eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge shirt and a pair of skin tight black jeans along with a pair of red converse.

Neji and the Nine Tail kid grabbed the mystery boy and held him back as Sakura punched Naruto in the face. The mystery boy struggled against them but they just hit him in the shin. Sakura kept hitting Naruto in the face but then grabbed his shoulder and began punching him in the gut.

"You're kinda cute," Ino purred but then wrinkled her nose to show disgust, "too bad that fucker made you into a fag." She slapped him hard leaving a red mark on his flawless skin. She then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, he fell to the ground clutching himself.

"You fucking bitch." He hissed as he tried to stand up but Ino just kicked him in the face making him fall to the ground.

Sakura kept hitting Naruto, he was bleeding at this point but he didn't fight back. He never fought back.

"I've had enough." I muttered. I raged towards them and pulled Sakura away from Naruto, he may have dumped me but I still like him.

"You fucking bitch!" I screamed and then punched her in the face.

She yelled out in agony as the sound of a ripping bone was heard, she held her now bloody nose with her hand as she signaled with the other for their retreat.

The mystery boy brushed himself off and walked over to Naruto, completely ignoring my assistance.

"You ok? They beat ya up pretty bad, didn't they?" He asked Naruto as he helped him stand.

"Eh, I'm fine…how 'bout you Sasuke?" Naruto asked. So Sasuke is his name…I'll have to keep that in mind.

I cleared my throat to signal my presence since they clearly didn't notice me.

"Are you ok Naruto?" I asked as I approached him, I reached out to touch his bruised cheek but a hand swiped mine away.

"Don't you dare touch him." Sasuke growled as he hugged Naruto from behind.

"It's ok sweetie, you know him. It's Kiba." Naruto reassured him.

He knows me? I've never met him before…

Wait! Did Naruto just call him…sweetie?! Sweetie?! That's what he should be calling me! Not that fucking bitch! Who does that bitch think he is anyways?! Just hanging all over my Naruto-kun!

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger, venom dripping from my every word.

"I'm Sasuke." He stated in a monotone voice.

"I know that, I'm asking who-" I began to speak, annoyed, when he rudely cut it.

"If you know my name then why do you ask?" He asked and he snorted at the end.

"I meant, who are you to Naruto." I asked as I let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's none of your business so you can be on your way." He bluntly stated.

...I'VE HAD IT!

"Who the hell do you think you are?! How dare you talk to me like that?! You little fucker!" I exclaimed, I was raging.

"Calm down Kiba, he's just…a friend." Naruto sighed.

"A friend?! Who the fuck calls their friend sweetie?!" I exclaimed, my hands were in fists so tight my knuckles turned white.

"Hn. I'm his boyfriend, happy?" The Raven, Sasuke, grunted out.

"Oh, well then…wait! what?! His boyfriend?! What the fuck Naruto! How the fucking hell do you have the dignancy to go out with someone after breaking up with me?!" I raged. I was pissed. No, pissed doesn't being to describe it.

"Kiba, we broke up quite a while ago…it's time for you to move on." Naruto stated as he rolled his eyes. He then proceeded to grab that bastard's, Sasuke's, hand and tugged a bit so he'd begin walking which Sasuke obliged to.

"Thanks for helping us." Sasuke stated in his monotone voice. He then walked away holding hands with Naruto.

They disappeared at the street corner, as a small giggle escaped Naruto's lips. Probably from something Sasuke had said.

"He's gonna fucking regret ever leaving me." I muttered. Little did I know, my wish would soon come true.


	8. Chapter 8: We're Coming For You

Chapter 8:We're Coming For You

*Sakura's POV*

"That little bitch is going to pay for this!" I raged. Ino rubbed her forehead where she had gotten a bruise.

"They'll regret messing with us, we'll make them pay!" She exclaimed and followed with a wicked laugh.

We limped home, every step of the way was more painful than the previous. Our home wasn't one of the biggest, but not small either. It was a two story house with one kitchen, one living room, four bathrooms and four bedrooms, two on each floor, as well as an attic and a basement. The inside of the house was painted white and the floor was solid wood, pretty basic. The furniture that adorned the living room was a simple black leather couch against the back wall, on the opposite wall was a 55" black tv. No windows were located in the living room. In the kitchen, there was a walk through window, a white stove, a white refrigerator and a square dining table with 8 chairs.

The bathrooms and bedrooms were decorated differently, depending on who they belonged to. We did have a room we all shared, it was our Hang Out Room. We simply had a 50" TV in there along with a few bean bags and two black couches. We had a XBox One, some speakers, and a bunch of movies and video games. We had a closet in there stacked with blankets and pillows. We basically just chilled in there, if we brought someone over we'd go in there.

I made my way to my room, it was covered in pink and red. The bed was made of white painted wood and the blankets were red while the pillow was pink. My drawer was painted pink and so was my dresser, the carpet was red. I didn't really have much in my room other than that so it was spacious, which was a benefit.

I sat down on the edge of my bed impatiently trying to think of a plan for revenge. I had it! I had the perfect way to get revenge on Uzumaki for all the shit he's done! It could possible get that cute mystery boy to stay with me. I wonder what his name is…that's beside the point! I have to concentrate!

I concentrated while closing my eyes and quickly opened them again, but this time I had no pupil. My eyes were completely white. I started straight forward, but not at the wall. When I'm like this, I see something else no one can. I can search into people without them knowing, without anyone knowing. On the outside it looks like I'm spacing out, but in reality I'm getting into the enemy's head. It's truly a gift.

I was internally searching the whole town, but I found no trace of the annoying blonde and his cute companion. I then searched the forest near the town…I found him! Apparently he's Naruto's guarding angel. It could come as a challenge since that does not allow him from leaving Uzumaki's side.

I was about to return my thoughts back, but then I heard a voice screaming in my head. It was a citizen within the town, Kiba to be exact.

"What the hell do I need to do?! Why can't I win Naruto's affection?! I need to get that Sasuke guy out of the way!" He raged.

Oh, seems this kid dislikes Sasuke as much as I dislike Naruto…I can work with that. I closed my eyes, I was back to normal in under a second. Ino was leaning against my door frame, a smirk graced her lips.

"Kiba, he's in the southern part of town, hates the Mystery Boy's guts, wants Uzumaki to love him," I briefly explained. Ino opened her mouth to ask me something but I spoke first, "Mystery Boy's name is Sasuke." She closed her mouth and walked away, calm as ever.

I waited, and waited, and then I listened. I listened and the silence was broken. No doubt about it, the silence was harshly shattered.

"Listen up! We're going to the south of town, we need to recruit someone. Now hurry up or get left behind!" I heard Ino Pig yell from downstairs. I heard a groan which was followed by someone else's grunt.

I stood, and proceeded to put on some shoes. I then descended down the stairs, into the living room. I walk straight to the door, and step outside waiting for the rest to follow. The rest soon followed and we walked into town searching for . The rest soon followed and we walked into town searching for Kiba.


End file.
